


69. Shattered

by rosafirefly



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosafirefly/pseuds/rosafirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's dad doesn't like the fact that Blaine has a boyfriend. Warnings for homophobic slurs, and verbal abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for homophobic slurs, and verbal abuse. I feel like this is set late season 2/ early season 3? Maybe?

Shattered. That’s what Blaine’s face did when he told his parents about Kurt and they suddenly wanted nothing to do with him.

“Oh, so it’s okay if I’m gay, as long as I don’t have a boyfriend?”

“I want you out of this house in an hour. I refuse to have a fucking cocksucker living under my roof.”

“But…”

“No buts. I’ll kick you out right now if you say another word.”

He ran upstairs, and quickly grabbed the important things, such as all the things Kurt has given him, his phone, camera, laptop and his chargers. Those are all put in his bag. He then moves on to his clothes. He grabbed a suitcase from his closet and just started throwing things in. He knew Kurt wouldn’t appreciate the way he was treating his clothes, but he was in a hurry. He needed to get as much as he could before his dad came back.

Before he knew it 30 minutes had passed, and he still had no clue where he was going to stay. He could probably stay with Kurt, but he knew his father was probably going to take his phone and car. He supposed he should probably call Kurt while he was packing, so that just in case, he would have a place to sleep. He took out the phone and dialed, but he wasn’t sure how to tell him.

“Hey babe.”

“Hi.” he breathed out, before letting out a whimper.

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

“Can you… Can you come get me?”

“Of course. Where are you?”

“My house. Although I’ll probably be on the corner when you get here.”

“Wait, what? What is going on B?”

"I’ll explain when you get here, okay?"

"Fine. I’ll be there in ten minutes, tops."

"Okay."

Blaine hung up and tossed the phone on the bed.

"Were you talking to that fag again?"

"Don’t talk about him like that. You can say whatever you want to me, but leave him out of it."

"Okay then boy. Out of my house. NOW!"

Blaine quickly grabbed his things and ran out the door. He heard the door slam behind him, and his father yelling, “Don’t even bother taking my car!” out the window. Only then did he allow himself to break down. Having no way to contact Kurt, he had no way of knowing how long Kurt was going to be. He sat at the corner and waited. Soon he saw Kurt drive up.

“Blaine! What happened?”

“Kurt… Not here.”

“Shh. It’s gonna be okay. Let’s get you home.”

Kurt wrapped him in his arms and held him close. Blaine let go and climbed in the car. The ride over was silent, but it was comfortable.

When they got to the Hummels, they breezed right past the rest of the family until they were sitting on Kurt’s bed.

“Do you think you can tell me what happened?”

“I…my dad kicked me out.”

“What! Why?”

“I guess he was fine with me being gay, as long as I don’t actually have a boyfriend.”

“You can stay here. My dad won’t mind.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. He already thinks of you as his son.”

“Okay.”

"You stay here. I’m gonna get your stuff from the car and talk to my dad, okay?"

"Okay. You’ll come back though right?"

"Of course."

Kurt got up and walked downstairs to where his dad was watching a game.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You here to tell me what that was about?"

"I. Yes. Blaine’s dad kicked him out, and-"

"Say no more. He can stay here. He can even stay in your room tonight if he wants. I trust you."

"Thank you dad."

"It’s no problem, bud. He’s gonna be family someday anyway."

"Dad! I’m gonna get his stuff from the car."

"Don’t worry about it. He needs you right now. I’ll get it and put it in the guest room."

"Thanks dad. You really are the best."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go."


End file.
